The More You Know
Charlie was left holding the box in his hands, staring down at the four plush dolls his eyes fixated on the one that resembled him. Brie was screaming at the top of her voice for Hanson to come back to the house, but the door had already slammed, and Hanson had fled. Randy and Sam where too left staring, "Come on" Sam said tapping Charlie's shoulder gently indicating towards the door. Charlie placed the box down on the coffee table, as all three boys headed to the exit. "Wait, Charlie" Brie shouted. He turned round abruptly "Yes?" he asked sounding slightly confused, it was as if Brie calling his name snapped him out of the trance like state he was in. Brie shook her head her long black hair fluttered in the air, "Never mind, I will tell you later" she whispered heading back into the living room to join the rest of her guests. The boys walked quickly down the road, but there was no sign of Hanson anywhere, "How the Hell?" Randy shouted as he spun around in circles. "How did he do that?" he asked Sam and Charlie. "It's like he's vanished into thin air" his voice lowered. "Looking for someone" a voice came from behind them, the boys turned around to see it was Karl King, Hanson's neighbor. "You saw Hanson?" Sam asked Karl very quickly with no sign of emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Is he who you should be looking for?" Karl whispered leaning on his fence, as he raised one of his thin blonde eye brows/ "Like I told you in the cemetery stop with this stupid mysterious recurring character quote crap, it's getting really old. Where is he?" Charlie shouted getting aggravated. Karl rolled his eyes, "Tut Tut" he began waking towards the door "If you're going to be aggressive. The I'm not willing to help. Sorry gentlemen" he sighed, he streched his arms to the sky and pretended to yawn loudly. "Well look at the time, best be getting inside Dinner will be ready soon. So nice seeing you boys" he whispered as he opened his door and stepped inside the grand house, before slamming the door abruptly. "What now?" Randy asked his friends who were left standing in the cold. "We keep looking" Sam stated and began walking down the road, as they where walking it started to rain slightly, the water fell on each of the boys heads, dripping slowly off the tip of their hair and on to their eye lids. As they continued walking Charlie looked back on Karl's house, more confused than ever. Samuel wandered along the corridors alone, the boys failed to find Hanson last night, so once school had begun the boys decided to look around for him, surly he wouldn't miss school. Posters for the Rosewood City BBQ cluttered lockers, Sam paused for a brief moment by his own locker, to get some books for class. "It's always baffled me" Nick's voice came from behind him, "Why we have a BBQ in the middle of January. How odd, maybe you should ask your Daddy to change it" he said in a sly arrogant voice, Sam merely rolled his eyes and went back to searching for his History book. "Clearly you don't know your history" Sam replied to Nick making sure his voice was filled with hate as he slammed his locker shut. "We celebrate Rosewood being founded, it's not just a BBQ. Funny how you want to go into politics and you don't know that" he continued slamming Nick, before attemtping to walk away. But much to Samuel's displeasure Nick followed. "Oh Sammy" he shouted waving his hand, he began to slowly walk up to his former friend, Sam turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Myself, the Future Politicians of America and The football team are having a welcome back thing for Will in the Cafeteria at lunch, we just want him to know that we are all on his side" the way Nick said this made Sam instantly worry. The whole school already thinks they had something to do with it, but if it got any further than just High School Gossip, and spread to the police, then Sam knew Cooper wouldn't waste a second in sending them down. So he once again put on his fake smile, and flashed his teeth at Nick, "Great, I will see you there" Sam said once again turning away. He let out a large breath and rushed to find not only Hanson, but the other boys. (Meanwhile on the other side of School) Charlie too was looking for Hanson, he couldn't get the image of the dolls out of his head and that message even thinking about it made his skin crawl. But he couldn't think of that now he had to find Hanson, he decided to look at the Vending Machines by the Cafeteria, as Hanson was known to get a Dr. Pepper every time he had Bio. But like he expected he saw nothing, no Hanson, no anyone really. His stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't ate his Breakfast this morning since he was in a rush. He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and put it inside the machine and looked at whats to offer. "Let me guess, 5B" a familiar voice came from behind him. This voice made Charlie jump, but he remembered that he didn't have to be afraid if anything he should of been afraid of being around Charlie. "Will" Charlie whispered his voice sounded breathless as he looked at his ex-boyfriend sitting in a wheelchair, one eye black and and a gash on the top of his nose. "Hey how are you?" he asked with the feeling of guilt creeping up on him. "Good, better at least" Will replied smiling at Charlie. "You going to get your drink? 5B Mountain Dew" Will asked pointing at the machine. "Oh" Charlie sighed, "5B" he said back to Will before he turned his attentin to the vending machine again. He just stared blankly at the cold metallic machine. "I am actually hungry, not thirsty" Charlie confessed pressing two buttons as a Chocolate bar fell down, and Charlie reached for it. He nodded moved out of the way. Will wheeled himself towards the machine and began to stretch himself up, using attempting to put his money in. Charlie couldn't sit back and watch this, he took the money out of Will's hand and placed it inside the machine. Will allowed himself to sit back down, "I can do it myself you know. It's not like I can't walk, It's just my legs aren't as strong" Will explained looking down at the ground, Charlie had only just noticed that Will wasn't wearing his signature Leather jacket, but instead he wore a thick blue cardigan. Charlie stood still for a moment "You don't have to explain yourself to me" Charlie told his former boyfriend looking at Will in the eye. He pressed B4 and gave Will a mountain dew. He slowly turned around, a tear went down his face. "Charlie" Will said wheeling himself away from the machine, Charlie turned around to face him. "Maybe we could, you know give it another shot. I know I was a jerk, being inches away from death made me see this, I'm sorry for everything I put you though, and everything I did" he whispered. But Charlie shook his head, "I can't do that anymore. I just can't I'm sorry Will" Charlie replied, taking deep breaths. He went to walk away but walked into someone's chest. He came face to face with a dark blue jersey with the number 10 on the front. Blake stood towering over Charlie, with Rebecca and Summer standing behind him. "Wow" Blake laughed turning to the girls, "You are ruthless Charlie" Blake continued crouching down so he came eye to eye with Charlie. "I mean denying a guy in a wheelchair, after you and your little friends are the reasons he is in it" Blake continued to chew his gum blowing a bubble in Charlie's face. "Blake leave it" Will shouted wheeling himself over. Charlie pushed Blake out of the way. He brushed past Summer who's platinum blonde hair flicked back as she looked him in the eyes. "Hey" she whispered raising her hand, he pulled Summer to the side, to which the three heads of Blake,Rebecca and Will all followed them. "Are you going to the City Party thing tonight?" Charlie said turning down round to Will. "Yeah Tots, you?" she asked in a fake bubbly voice. "Yeah, I need to talk to you. Maybe we could go together?" he asked her. "Oh yeah.. Okay, I will come round to yours at 6, see you later" Summer said walking back to her new friends. Charlie walked away thinking of how he would ask her about her and Bradley. Brie,Nina,Clara where all leaning on the lockers, Nina and Clara where holding hands and looking into each others eyes, while Brie was awkwardly standing next to them. Rapid footsteps where heard round the corridor Brie turned her head hoping to see Hanson, but only saw Randy. He was struggling for breath as he placed his bag by Brie feet and pulled out a bottle of water. He took a large gulp and then released a large breath. "What's wrong with you?" Nina laughed at the jock. "Saw Hanson walking into school, tried to catch up, but damn that boy can run" Randy wheezed. Brie stood up straight, "So where did he go?" Brie asked frantically looking around the nearby area, holding Randy's shoulder. "Don't know saw him come in here". Randy stood up straight and looked at all three girls, "Why is he running?" Clara asked, "Have you done something bad Brie?" she said jokingly. "Pssh" Randy and Brie heard Sam and Charlie calling them, Sam was indicating for them to walk over. By this point Clara and Nina where already kissing so the two could sneak away without raising too much suspicion. Once they met the twp boys they formed a small circle, "Okay Will's back" Charlie whispered. "And we are starting to look really bad" Sam added. "The only one who's got a solid alibi at this point is Charlie, he was at a sleepover with all of the girls. " Sam told the three. "Why don't we have an alibi?" Randy asked sounding more worried. "Because how will that look, 'Yeah Me,Hanson and Randy the three people that Will got in a fight with all where together' that wouldn't stand up anywhere" Sam began to shout. "David saw us" Randy insisted, "Yeah for five minutes" Sam continued to get more aggravated. Charlie at this point had disconnected from the conversation, "You Okay?" Brie asked softly in her usual motherly tone of voice. "With him being back", Charlie's two friends both looked at him. "I don't know. I mean I have known him for so long, and now this, he asked me to back with him, but I just couldn't" Charlie confessed in a quiet voice. "Really you knew him for a while. I thought this was a recent thing" Sam said rather confused. "No, he actually text me the morning we found out Bradley was missing" Charlie explained in a similarly low tone of voice, this made Randy jolt slightly, realizing why Will text Charlie. "Why did he text you, did you guys even know each other?" Brie asked as Randy fake coughed over her. "Randy?" Sam said curiously, "What happened?" he continued to shoot daggers at the jock. Randy rubbed his head and did a fake laugh, Brie broke the circle and stood next too Sam. "Okay this is confusing, but it will take a long time to explain" Charlie looked confused, his lips clenched. Randy sighed "Okay so the night Bradley went missing" he began his story, "It was just after you two left the room" he said indicating to Charlie and Sam, "Me and Bradley played a game, you guys left your phones, so we took them and sent two texts, I took Charlie's and sent Will a text" he told the others. They all looked at each other, at this point. "It was a joke, I sent it anonymously, saying how I am gay for you and all that, I didn't expect Will to take it seriously" he began to look at Charlie. "I didn't know you were gay at this point Charlie, Bradley told me after. I'm so sorry" he appologised. Brie and Sam looked at one another, and Randy stared at Charlie, "Don't be" Charlie whispered. Everyone's heads turned, "Don't be sorry. That text changed my life, for the better. Will might of been a jerk but he was my driving force to come out, so thank you Randy" Charlie outstretched his arms, and he and Randy hugged. Sam stood frozen, "Who did Bradley text?" he asked, Randy broke his hug and looked at Sam, "What?" he whispered. "If you had Charlie's phone who did Bradley text on my phone?" he asked again now with a more worried tone. "I don't know" Randy replied, "He said it was a secret" he added. Sam took a step back and bowed his head, "That was never a good sign with Bradley" he croaked. "That's never a good sign for any of us" Hanson's voice came from behind them. "What did I expect, we never tell each other anything" he said as he lowered his head and walked away slowly. "Hanson wait, I need to talk to you". Brie caught up to Hanson and the two walked down the corridor. "He needs to get over himself" Charlie said sarcastically as he walked to class, "I'm getting off at lunch" he turned round and told his friends "I can't take the Justice for Will stuff" he pretednedd to gag before diapering down the corridor. Randy and Sam watched as Charlie diapered into the sea of students, that's when they heard a BEEP BEEP Sam withdrew his phone as did Randy, and Randy read out loud "The Cracks are starting to show, who's going to brake first Hanson or Charlie, place your bets now gentlemen, because my next move, well lets just say this one is going to be a classic -Kisses B" Sam and Randy both walked out together with their heads raised as many other pupils continued gawking at them. "So are you going tonight?" Sam asked Randy. "Yeah, Danni is coming. It's kinda our second official date" Randy told Sam. "Ugh don't say the D word. Every time I think about romance I feel guilty" Sam replied moaning loudly, referring to Lucy who he had just broken up with. "You did the right thing man, you where scared of what B would do. Don't worry about it, it's all done now" Randy stated comforting Sam. "Any way here is we go our separate ways" he added, as the boys came to a cross roads that lead to each of their houses. "Okay see you later then. Text me when you're there" Sam shouted as Randy nodded. Sam continued to walk down the road when he noticed someone walking in front of him , in a dark green coat, Sam knew who this was of course and felt compelled to talk to said person. "Robbie!" Sam shouted, as he began to run up to the person, but Robbie continued walking. "Robbie Helloooooo" Sam shouted now catching up to him. "Oh sorry Sam" Robbie answered taking his headphones out. "Sorry, kinda like to unwind on the walk home" Robbie told Sam. "It's cool, look I just wanted to say I was so out of line yesterday. I knew how you feel about Charlie and I sounded like a jerk I know. And for that I am so sorry Robbie, that and everything else" Sam said this in a comforting tone it showed no signs of sarcasm and was an honest apology. "What do you mean everything?" Robbie asked, but Sam then realized that Robbie did not know Sam knew about the egging, "I mean everything that Bradley did" Sam told Robbie, "Oh that. It's in the past, believe me. Don't worry about it" Robbie explained as the two boys smiled at each other. "Hey are you going to the City Party thing tonight?" Sam asked Robbie. "Erm I don't know" Robbie stuttered. "Charlie will probably be there. Come on dude, if you like him go for it" Sam laughed punching Robbie in the arm. "Okay fine, I will go" Robbie too laughed. "Great I will meet you there" Sam shouted walking quickly ahead of him. Leaving Robbie alone smiling at the prospect of the night. Randy and Dani sat on his couch making out, that was until David walked in once again wearing his uniform. "Ew guys seriously get a room" his older brother laughed. "Shut up" laughed Randy who began to stand up. "Dani, this is my older Brother David, David this is Dani. My girlfriend" Randy introduced the two, to each other. David flashed Dani a smile, "THANK GOD. Nice to meet you" David roared with happiness, "You are a vast improvement from little miss cheerleader, that girl was a bitch and then some" David stated slating Rebecca, this made Dani laugh and Randy blush. "Thank you David, you can go to work now" Randy said through gritted teeth pushing Davids back. "Oh Okay I will leave you two love birds alone", David gabbed his coat and left the house without saying another word. "Your brothers a nurse?" Dani asked, "Yeah at Radley. It's a mental hospital" Randy told the Ravenswood resident. "Hmmm, cool, we had a mental hospital in Ravenswood... It got shut down before I was born" Dani whispered. "Now enough about hospitals lets go to this party" she said whispering into Randy's ear. She slowly opened the door and the two set off, unaware of what the Party held. Sam slowly opened the door when he could hear several noises coming from the dinning room, "Hello" he shouted, "Dad have the police came back or something?" he continued to shout as he walked into the room and saw his farther with Will's mother, kissing whilst two plates of stake lay in front of them. " Samuel" his farther stated breaking the kiss, as he looked his son in the eye. Something told Sam by their reaction that they wanted him to know, that they wanted him to see this. "What is all this?" he asked the two, Will's mother pushed her long black hair back hair back, she clearly was not proud of any of this. "We wanted to tell you, you and William" his farther stated. "Myself and Jordan, have been seeing each other again" his farther said in a tone of voice Sam hadn't heard since his mother died. "How long has this been going on for?" Sam shouted recalling the time he witnessed the two kissing. "It hasn't ever stopped Samuel Sweetie" Jordan whispered looking up at Sam. "Myself and your farther are so sorry, we wanted to tell you" she continued talking and she reached to hold his hand. But Sam backed away, "I'm not made at you, I'm mad that my farther has been lying to me for two years straight. Why would you do that" Sam shouted at his father. "Because it's none of your business who I do or do not see" his father began to shout. "Jordan makes me happy, so if you want to be brat and stomp your feet by all means go ahead. But it won't change a thing. I love her, your mother has been gone for a long time now Sam, you have to except that I don't want to be alone anymore" his farther began to tear up. Sam felt guilty yet again, that and awkward a sickly silence fell upon the room in which the three parties just stared at each other. "Tell Will" Sam whispered. Jordan raised her head from her plate and looked at Sam, she nodded lightly, "We're going too, soon" she told him. Sam turned away from the room unable to say anything else. He paused in the doorway and uttered one more thing, "Dad... I'm sorry" and with that he left the house, and headed for the town party, earlier than he expected. Charlie was getting ready, he placed a red shirt with white roses on, and bright jeans. He was tying his laces when he heard a knock at the door. He went to stand up but he heard someone was already down stairs, which was odd because he thought he was alone. "Come in" he heard Mike talk. Charlie crept onto the landing not wanting to be heard, he took off his right shoe so he could walk a lot more quieter. Charlie tried to peak his head through the gaps on the stairs banister. That is when he saw Luke, enter his house. Mike looked fidgety, he couldn't stand still, he and Luke where only making small talk, until Mike indicated for Luke to follow him to the couch. Luke smiled at him, as Mike turned his head towards the stairs, Charlie had to quickly had to hide behind the wall next to him to avoid being seen. Mike continued to talk in a lower voice, Charlie could barely hear him. The only thing he managed to hear was the word "videos", as if Charlie wasn't already confused this made his eye brows raise higher than ever. That's when he heard the noise at the door. KNOCK KNOCK, Charlie jumped up realizing who it would be, Mike ran to the door to reveal Summer, "Oh it's you" he said in a strange tone of voice. "Is Charlie here?" she asked Mike, who shook his head, "No he's not hag" he sated spitefully. "Hi Summer" Luke shouted waving his hand, Summer waved back looking rather confused as Charlie never mentioned that Luke would be there. Charlie slowly waked down the stairs. "Actually I am. I was in my room" he told his brother. He looked at Luke as he approached the door, he brushed past his brother without saying anything and slammed the door behind him, leaving not only Summer speechless, but Luke and Mike on the other side of the door. "Do you think he heard" Luke asked Mike, who was left standing staring at the door. Many people stood round chatting, bbq's where dotted round the grass left right and center, the night was growing darker, and red lanterns where hung from street lamp to street lamp adding extra light to the otherwise dark night. Charlie and Summer where walking slowly into the center, Summer still in her cheer-leading uniform with a large white coat wrapped around her. "So who told you" she whispered her breath could been seen in the cold winters air, "Karl" Charlie replied, she nodded her head slowly her lips moved together, "Of course he did" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked his friend. "Because I didn't think it was important" she defended herself. "If it was important enough that Bradley tore you and Rebecca apart, and caused you to become friends with me and Luke yeah I would consider it important" he began to talk a little louder. "She liked him too" Summer whispered, "Yeah, who didn't" Charlie replied to her in a similar tone. "You know what this was a mistake" Charlie shouted, "Coming here, with you. Its just dug up too much stuff, with Bradley and us" Charlie went to walk away but Summer pulled him back."Please Charlie don't go, I've missed you" Summer went to kiss Charlie but Charlie pushed her lightly away. "No, Stop" he shouted at the top of his voice, drawing attention from everyone else. "This obsession you've got has to stop. I'm sorry Summer, but I can not and will not ever feel the same way about you. Excuse me" Charlie began to walk away when he heard his phone, BEEP BEEP. "You ARE RUTHLESS... But so am I - Kisses B" there was a photo attached to the text, Charlie opened it and gasped. To his shock he saw another plush doll in a orange prison jumpsuit, the name Mike was stitched to the side of it, Charlie looked behind him Summer was gone, as more people began to make their way into the party. Charlie, Randy and Dani stood by the Crew's family BBQ. "This is so much fun" Dani laughed watching everyone from Rosewood party, "Wait till the fireworks" Randy said hugging her. "Don't you do anything like this in Ravenswood?" Charlie asked her, Dani took a swig of her drink and laughed "Yeah, like once a year we all get dressed up and have a party in a graveyard and there's a big twisted carnival thing" she whispered. "Huh, that's not weird at all" Charlie laughed. Dani noticed Hanson and Brie had walked into the square, she raised a hand and ran over, "Be right back" she shouted to Randy. Charlie and Randy noticed that Hanson was walking over towards them, "Hey" Hanson whispered, "Look I am so sorry. B got the better of me, and I took it out on everyone" he whispered to them. "It's cool, we're friends we fight" Randy said jokingly punching Hanson in the arm. The two boys looked over to Charlie's family, Mike was throwing a ball to McKenzie, whilst the Crew's parents where placing burgers onto their grill. "How's he doing? I mean he loved his job and all" Hanson asked Charlie. But Charlie shrugged, "I don't know, all he ever says is that he has faith in Cooper. And that he needed this brake". The boys heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching them, the boys looked over and saw Robbie was now standing with Brie and Dani. Sam was approaching the liars at brake neck speed. "I have something to say now that you're all here" Sam told the boys. "What you too?" Charlie asked. "Well at least we're not lying to each other ey Hanson" Randy said jokingly. "Sam you came with Robbie, what up with that?" laughed Hanson, "Oh it's a long story", Sam said. "SAMUEL" a high pitched voice came from behind him all the boys looked behind them to see a drunk Lucy stagger towards them, "I JUST WANTED TO SAY, THAT I AM BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU" she shouted, Randy and Hanson began to laugh. Lucy began to dance around Sam and then went over to Charlie and kissed him all over his lips, Charlie lips cringed and he was left in an awkward stance. She pulled away, and pointed to his nose, the skipped away towards a large group of men. "She seemed nice, I can see why you dated her" Randy laughed. "Why do girls always go for me?" Charlie asked, making all the boys laugh. "What did you want to tell" Hanson asked the boys. "Will's Mom and My Dad are still dating, and I think this is serious" the boys stared at each other, "Oh are we doing this again" Randy moaned. "Yeah guys I think its safe to say Will is not B, Summer on the other hand. How was she?" Hanson looked at Charlie. "Well she tried to kiss me, but other than that nothing odd really. But she's not who I'm worried about" Charlie whispered looking at his family behind him. "Luke was over at my house today, with Mike. I couldn't hear them but they where talking about video's and then B sent me this" Charlie produced his phone showing the boys the text. "Okay, you win" Sam said looking at the phone. "So what do you think will happen?" Randy asked, when all the lights went off. "Oh the irony" he added, a light appeared on the side of the building site where the new city hall was being built.Everyone began to clap not knowing what it was, the boys looked at each other as the film begun. The crowd was murmuring they never showed a film. They had seen this one before, Bradley was checking on the boys who where laying on the floor. He looked up and screamed "What are you doing here", and then let out another scream. However this time the video didn't stop it continued, Bradley ran away, and the camera revealed MIKE to be the one chasing him. The whole audience gasped and their voices rose. "B is setting him up" Sam panted. "Yeah but why?" Charlie said back. The lights came back on and the film ended. Everyone turned to look for the Crew family, McKenzie was looking round, Mike was no longer there. Officer Cooper came over looking angry, "Where is he Clarke?" he shouted. Charlie's dad turned round, and noticed his Oldest Son was gone. He approached Cooper who was now looking more angry, he took him to one side and left the boys with his family. The two men went off, and the boys heard BEEP BEEP, they all pulled their phones out as usual '"RUN MIKE RUN, put your shoes on Sam YOU'RE NEXT, You'll know what that text read sooner than you think- 'Kisses B". The boys looked up, and stared at Sam "Oh my god" he groaned realizing he was next. "B's gonna make it look like me and Mike killed Bradley" he whispered to the boys. "But why you two, and more importantly why that text" Hanson asked, the boys looked up and noticed everyone from school was somewhere in the crowd staring at them, from Robbie to Brie, from Blake to Summer everyone was there. Charlie turned his head to the right, where he saw the person in the Bike Helmet walking away quickly from the scene. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 13/17 ''' * '''Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 15/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 15/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 15/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 15/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 14/17 * Kaya Scodelario as Dani Day- 3/17 Other Cast * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart- 7/17 * Austin Butler as Karl King- 5/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 12/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 11/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 11/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake and Riley Masters 11/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 11/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 11/17 * Andrew Garfield as Nick Harris - 5/17 * Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 9/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 7/17 * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Carol Crew - 5/17 * Channing Tatum as David Walker - 4/17 * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 3/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 8/17 * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 9/17 * Neil Patrick Harris as Jonathan Kendrick - 4/17 * Elizabeth Debicki as Jordan Caraway - 3/17 Category:Handsome Little Liars Season 1 Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:HLL Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions